Sonic adventure three: silver's story
by Melissa98
Summary: My life was normal. well, normal for the standards of living in a wasteland. My dad left when I was six and my mom and her friend Sonic protected our little camp. unfortunately it didn't last. I wish I could have said goodbye to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic the hedgehog characters. Sega does.**

Silvers story chapter 1

It's my birthday today. My name is Silver, Silver the hedgehog. My mom, a white bat with a purple armored suit and I live in Soleanna, or at least, the ruins of it. She along with her old friend Sonic protect the people of our camp from Iblis. My mom wanted to take the day off, but Iblis was getting close to camp and she had to work. Oh well, I already had plans anyway. My mom usually leaves me in the care of the camp every day when she goes to work, but what she doesn't know is that I sneak away every day to meet someone. It happened last year when I was wandering through the ruins. I found a building that wasn't completely destroyed and decided to check it out. I found a black hedgehog in there. He had strange hover shoes, gray highlights, and gray bracelets. I asked him who he was and he answered simply with,

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the dark. What brings you to my home child?"

"Oh I was just exploring-"

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked me.

"Sure, as long as the ending is okay." I answered.

"Oh I love the ending." He said with a smile.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked rather impatiently.

"Alright, then..." He began telling me a story about a girl trapped in a tower waiting to be rescued by her noble Prince Charming. When the story was completed I asked Mephiles,

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Why of course child; if that is your wish. Just do me one favor. Don't tell anyone my name. You can say that a black hedgehog is telling you stories but that is it. If you do tell anyone my name, then I won't tell you anymore stories."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone." I responded. And so I began coming to his home every chance I could. It was so much fun listening to his stories. I actually started to tell them to some of the other children in the camp and they absolutely loved them. This was my tenth birthday and I was expecting a really good one. When I got there, Mephiles was already sitting on his favorite piece of rubble. I asked him,

"It's my birthday today, so can you please tell me your best story?"

"Why of course child. I will tell you my favorite. About twenty-five years ago in the Capitol city of Soleanna, there was a king. Now this king, had a queen, and they desperately wanted a child. When the queen finally got pregnant and gave birth to a child, in a sad turn of events, the child died shortly after being born. The queen never recovered. And so the king tried to fix that by creating from his own blood and the magic from the chaos emeralds Solaris, the god of time. Solaris wasn't really a god; he was a blue flame with two personalities fused together. The king and queen saw that the flame's two sides were so different, that they were able to be split them apart. One was the lava monster now known as Iblis, and the other, a dark cloud, has yet to be named. The one with no name said to the family,

"By donating your blood for the creation of ourselves, I will grant you one wish but be warned, once the wish is spoken, that will be your wish. There is one thing that I cannot do yet. I cannot bring back the dead. While I can time travel, I myself cannot change history unless I receive more power. I can create life, but there is only one way that I can do so. One must give up their own life in order for me to do so. My other half Iblis can only be sealed by one of the same blood. In order for my other half to not destroy you precious city you must choose between your citizens and your own selfish desires." The queen looked at her husband and said to him,

"I will make the wish." The king only nodded.

"I wish to give my life in exchange for my daughter to come back to us." The king was shocked at the wish. The cloud with no name laughed and gladly took apart the queen to create a new hedgehog child. That dark cloud however, was sealed away by a black hedgehog for fifteen years and Iblis was sealed within the child for the same amount of time. Unfortunately it did not last and after fifteen years, Iblis was released by recklessness from a cobalt blue hedgehog."

"How was Iblis released?" I asked Mephiles.

"The hedgehog wasn't able to save her from her death when she jumped off of a hover craft trying to get away from her someone who had kidnapped her. The hedgehog made it in time to catch her, but her neck broke when he caught her. The flames were released engulfing her body and trapping everything close to it. The only reason why the hedgehog got away was because of his running speed and was able to out run the flames. After that day, his friends tried to stop Iblis. Some used their fists, others used bombs, they all tried to help, but it was futile. All of them died trying to save the day except for your father, your mother, and the hedgehog. Your father played a role in the release of Iblis as well as your mother and the blue hedgehog."

"My dad is in the story?!" I yelled before what he said registered. When it did register, my excited face turned to a frown.

"What did he do wrong?" I asked. I don't really know much about my dad. All I know is that he was a good fighter and left mom and me trying to help me and mom when I was a baby.

"Well, it was actually your mother who broke the scepter, but your father chose to save your mother rather than make sure the cloud did not awaken. Because of this, he had to take care of that rather than help out his blue friend." Mephiles answered.

"But that doesn't mean it's his fault!" I yelled.

"While it wasn't a huge part, that's still no excuse. If he helped then maybe... Never mind, after all, the story is unfinished."

"What? How is it unfinished?" I asked. Before Mephiles could answer, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Silver! It's me Sonic! Your mom wants you." What?! How did Sonic figure out about this place?!

"Coming Sonic!" I yelled. I turned to Mephiles.

"We'll talk later." I said to him. Mephiles only nodded and sent me off. When I got outside, Sonic was there tapping his foot. Sonic, is a blue hedgehog. He has red and white sneakers with a gold buckle on each of them. He's an old friend of my mom, her last friend that is alive or that she can talk to, so I've heard. For me, he's like that cool uncle that lets you do whatever you want.

"Hey Sonic," I asked. "How long have you known that I hang out in there?"

"Oh for a while. Don't worry though; I only make sure that I see you go in there. Then I just wait for you to leave and follow you back to camp."

"Why do you do that?!" I asked in sort of a yell. "It's strange thinking that you have been stalking me. Does mom know?"

"No she doesn't. What do you do in there anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I hear stories from this black hedgehog." I answered. He already busted me for being there. Might as well tell him where I get my stories that I tell the other kids.

"Is that where you have been getting all of those stories for the kids in the camp?" He asked.

"Yeah. Want to hear the newest one?" I asked.

"Sure kid." He answered giving me a thumbs up and a smile. So I told the story from what I could remember. As I went on with the story and got to the princess part, the smile on Sonic's face disappeared and it turned into a frown as if I was digging up a sad memory. When I got to the part with the friends of the hedgehog dying, he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Who told you this story?" He asked rather fiercely grabbing both of my arms. I shook my head and didn't answer. I couldn't answer. If I told him, then Mephiles wouldn't tell me stories anymore.

"Silver tell me right now!" Sonic yelled rather fierce fully.

"I can't tell you. If I do, M-" I cut myself off. "HE won't tell me stories anymore. Besides, he told me the story was unfinished."

"Who is this M guy? WHO IS HE?!" Sonic yelled. I didn't answer. He punched a piece of what looked like brick and calmed down.

"Fine. If you won't tell me then I will just have to tell your-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" A familiar voice yelled from around the street.

"I know that voice." I said to myself. Then, it clicked.

"MOM!" I yelled. Sonic had figure out who was yelling too and he vanished.

"Sonic! Where are you?!" I yelled. Where did he go? He was just here a second ago. The screaming stopped. I followed the noise and found my mom in some rubble and the monster Iblis right behind her. Sonic was on the ground staring at the monster with horror in his eyes. When I looked at the monster more closely, I noticed some mobians literally chained to Ibis's stomach. Mom had taught me all the races of mobians and I saw a few. There was a red echidna, two hedgehogs, one, dark red, the other bright pink, and a goldish yellowish fox. Sonic was focused on the fox and I was focused on the red hedgehog girl. It looked like a regular hedgehog girl. She had dark red fur, a headband with a blue gem on one side, and a hole where a gem should go on another side. She had a white and blue dress with some yellow stripes and a yellow crescent moon on with black socks. She didn't have any gloves on or any shoes. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be frowning. Her arms were chained on each side of the monster's stomach. I moved my attention back to my mom. She was still under the rubble. I turned to Sonic.

"Come on! We need to help her!" I yelled. Sonic snapped out of his trance and looked at me with the worst look imaginable. Sonic had never shown any kind of fear or sadness in front of me before. His face right now was a mix of the two. I swear he was going to start crying when I said,

"Snap out of it Sonic! We need to save my mom!" His face was suddenly filled with determination. We both ran up to mom. She looked at me like it was going to be the last time that I was going to see her.

"Mom..."

"Silver," she said pulling something out of her pocket. It was a necklace.

"Take this. So you can remember me and your father." She commanded.

"No mom! I need you! Sonic, help me lift up this rubble!" I yelled. Sonic tried to lift the various bricks, steal and other metal objects on top of my mom. They wouldn't budge.

"Sonic, take Silver and get out of here!" Mom commanded. Sonic cracked a smile.

"Ah, you underestimate me. I will defeat Iblis and write all of the wrongs that I have done." He answered and took off closer to Iblis.

"Sonic wait! You can't fight it!" He took off running. Then stopped and was looking at the mobians attached to Iblis again. He turned around; ran to me and picked me up.

"Let me go Sonic! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Thank you Sonic." Mom said to him. Suddenly, I felt like I was moving really fast. Next thing I knew, I was back at the camp.

"Take me back to my mom!" I yelled. Sonic shook his head and ran off.

"I need to help mom." I thought to myself. I turned around and left the camp. I tried to remember where my mom was when I heard a scream. It was moms. I followed the screams until I saw it. My mom was being absorbed by Iblis. When she finally disappeared from the monster's hand, I saw her body appear on the monster's stomach, chained like the other mobians. I snapped. My fur started to glow green and I started to float in the air. No emotion. The rage, the sadness, put me into an uncontrollable state of pure fighting. All I could do was enjoy; enjoy the anger and revenge that came over me. I released it all at once. I couldn't help but go mad with it and completely go ballistic on the monster. When I looked at things, they hovered in front of me and when I moved my hand toward Iblis, they crashed into him. I mostly aimed for the head because of my mom being chained to the thing. Other times, tiny little energy spears would appear in my hands and I would shoot them at Iblis. When I had finally drained the monster, I took the remaining strength that I had and changed it into one big energy ball. I screamed,

"IT'S NO USE IBLIS!" I threw the energy ball at him. He fell into a lava pool nearby. I watched my mother fall into the lava as I hovered in the air. I could have sworn I saw her smile. I was completely drained. I slowly fell down to the ground and as my eyes closed; I saw some familiar shoes walk toward me and heard him say,

"We have much to do in a short time." I blacked out.

**Author's Notes: That was Silver's story chapter 1. I had so much fun writing this chapter! (if you couldn't tell, I took some Ideas from Attack on titan for Rouge's death. If you didn't like that sorry.) I don't know why, but I love writing his story. Remember, You can read Shadow's or Sonic's story if you get bored waiting for the next chapter. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver's story chapter 2

(Dream)

I looked up and saw my mom with another hedgehog looking at me.

"What should we name him Shadow?" She asked the black hedgehog.

"Silver." He answered.

"Why Silver?" Mom asked.

"He is my silver lining in this world besides you. You and Silver being safe is all I need to be happy. The rest of the world can crumble but as long as I have you two I will be fine."

"Oh Shadow, put the child down. We need to go to bed."

"Alright Rouge."

(Dream ends)

When I woke up, I was in a tent and Sonic was in the room getting me some water. What had happened to me came back in full force. Seeing my mom get absorbed, Sonic running off, the familiar shoes... Wait, Sonic! That that... I jumped out of bed and onto his back.

"Hey Silver calm down." He said thinking it was a joke and forced my off of his back in front of him.

"No! I won't stop! You left mom... YOU LEFT MOM!" There was a silence between the two of us.

"Come on. Everyone was worried about you." Sonic said breaking the silence. We started to walk outside the tent. Sonic didn't look at me.

"Where am I? In the camp?" I asked.

"Well, you're in a camp with the same people, it's just not the original place that your use to."

"Why did we move?" I asked.

"Iblis was close and it was protocol." He answered.

"Wait, where did you find me?"

"I found you in your tent just as everyone was leaving. Why were you there? Did something happen?" There was a long silence.

"I watched mom die." Was all I said? Sonic stopped walking. He turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You couldn't save your mom because you lacked the strength." He said tearing up, "I couldn't fight Iblis because I lacked courage!"

"What?! But you're so cocky all of the time! What happened to that?!"

"Those mobians that you saw chained to Iblis, those were my... Those were my friends. They all tried to defeat Iblis. I told them not to. I told them that they would die but they didn't care. They wanted to make a difference. All of them did. Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, they wanted to destroy Iblis and I didn't help them. I couldn't face that thing after what happened to Elise-"

"Wait, is Elise the princess from the story?" I asked.

"Yes." Sonic answered in a low whisper. My eyes widened in shock and they quickly turned to anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU COWARD! You let your friends die and now look where it's gotten you! ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD! You had a chance to redeem yourself. You had the chance. If you would have just fought Iblis and possibly die trying at least you would have the excuse, "sorry guys. At least I tried." But you didn't! You have no excuses now. All you have to say is that you are a coward. YOU ARE A COWARD SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU BLUE FACE AGAIN!" Instead of taking the insults full on, Sonic let me go and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry kid I just think is a little ironic that you're talking me down."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was your age, I was always talking down to this fat guy. Now you're talking down to me. I just thought it was funny." That was the last straw. I turned around and said,

"Goodbye Sonic. I never want to see you again."

"Silver," he said grabbing my arm, "You're not leaving."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"LET GO OF ME YOU FAKE!"

"I won't."

"LET GO!"

"No."

"I SAID LET GO!" My skin started to glow green again.

"No, no not again. Sonic! Get out of here I can't control it!" Sonic didn't let go. I was starting to turn again. I felt it, the anger how it felt so good in my blood, the madness, how it consumed me, the pain, how I relished it. This was my power, no, this IS me. A grin crept up on my face as the green aura surrounded my body.

"So Sonic, you choose to try to keep me here against my will? How... Foolish."

"I just want to keep you safe Silver." He said to me. I started to laugh.

"Keep me safe? What a lie, oh what a lie. You're lying to yourself Sonic."

"What do you mean?" He asked letting go of my arm. I turned around and faced him. I saw my reflection. My fur looked grayer, my gloves, bracelets and shows were glowing with my fur, and my eyes... They were white. When Sonic saw me, his eyes were full of shock and fear.

"What's wrong Sonic? Are you afraid of a ten year old boy?! Ha! I didn't think you could get anymore pathetic."

"Silver... Come back. We can talk this out..."

"What, and spend the rest of my life living with a hedgehog that can't fight? Don't make me laugh. I'm leaving and don't try to stop me." Silence.

"Silver, please forgive me." Sonic finally said.

"What so you mean by-" I didn't get to finish the sentence. Sonic jumped right into me. It hurt. My stomach hurt.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. I looked around at the surrounding rubble. I found a car; raised it and I threw it at him. Sonic dodged them with ease. When he came in close for a homing attack, I saw my chance and grabbed him with my power. He was frozen and completely vulnerable. I took this time to gloat.

"Before I leave you to rot in this city I will answer your question from before. I believe you were wondering why I said that you lied to yourself. Allow me to explain. With all of your friends gone now, you have no one else to cling to. If I were to leave, then you would have no one left and rot away for the rest of your life in loneliness. That is exactly what I am going to do to you." I released my grip on him.

"You're not going to kill me?" He asked almost as if he was asking me to do it.

"No. Living on is a far worse punishment. You have no one left. Well, then again you do have the camp. That's too bad. It looks like that will have to go." Sonic had a wave of anger come over his face and tried to punch me. I easily stopped him.

"How dare you! You're going to kill the people you grew up with?!"Sonic yelled at me.

"Kill them? Oh no. I'm not pure evil in this state. I'm going to transport them outside the city and let you rot in here alone. You will spend the rest of your life wasting away in this god forsaken-" I was cut off by a dark hitting my arm. I was suddenly feeling numb.

"Who dares do this to me?!" I yelled. I heard some weird hovering noise behind me. When I looked I saw the first helicopter I had ever seen in my life. Some guys dressed in black suits came up to me and tried to handcuff me. I pushed them away easily. Though it did take a lot of energy out of me. I fell down. The other men dressed in black came up and put some sort of circle thing on my head. I tried to use my power but it didn't work. The agents picked me up and carried me to the helicopter. I heard was a gun agent saying to Sonic,

"Thank you for calling us about him. I didn't know that the ultimate life form had a son."

"Well, Shadow was full of surprises." Sonic responded.

"You... You traitor!" I yelled trying to break free from the gun agents.

"If you could have gotten me out of here, why not the rest of the camp people or my mom!?"

"Silver, gun only takes people out of here that they deem useful. They don't want to waist the man power to get the rest of the citizens out. Also, they keep Iblis busy so the rest of the world doesn't have to deal with him." Before I could fire something back at him, I felt something poke me and I got even more sleepy. I saw the other men dressed in black tie me to a bed type thing. I thought that this was the end. Before I could pass out, a black cloud filled the plane and cut my restraints. I was still numb from the dart but I managed to sit up. I looked at the cloud. It engulfed me saying,

"Go to sleep Silver. I will take care of these people." I only nodded in the black space and fell asleep.

(Dream)

I was peering through a door and saw the two fighting.

"Rouge, I need to leave." The black hedgehog said.

"What? But why? You have a kid to take care of!" Mom yelled.

"I am taking care of him by doing this."

"What do you mean Shadow?" She asked.

"Gun says that if I turn myself in, they will get you and Silver out of here."

"How do you know they aren't lying?! What if this is a trap?!"

"I have to take that chance to get you out of here."

"Shadow," mom said.

"Rouge," dad said.

"I love you." They both said at the same time before coming together for a kiss.

(Dream ends)

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading! Don't worry. Every chapter will not end with Silver passing out I promise you that. I will be updating this story along with the others every weekend. Thanks for reading! please review favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver's story chapter 3

When I woke up, I was in a dark place and I couldn't see anything. I was laying on some sort of squishy yet comfy rectangle and there was something that propped my head up a few inches that felt even more comfy. I immediately grabbed at my chest to make sure that the necklace was still there. It was and I sighed in relief. I sat up on whatever squishy thing that was under me and heard a voice.

"You have been asleep for a while Silver. Try and take it easy." A flash came through the room blinding me for a second. When I could see again, I looked around the room. It was small; there were lights all around top of the room; it had a few pictures on the wall, and there were two doors in the room. After a few seconds, I looked the figure that was talking to me.

"Mephiles!" I yelled.

"Shhhh child. Take it easy." Mephiles said.

"Oh sorry. Do you have food?" I asked. Mephiles smiled. He pulled out a piece of bread and a cup of water. I was more shocked at the bread more than the water.

"Bread? How did you make this?" I asked. My mom usually made bread once a year on my birthday. She always apologized saying that people use to eat something called "cake" on their birthdays and said that we couldn't make one without the right ingredients. I never minded. I always liked having bread on my birthday. It was a nice change to the usual cans of food that I had to look for with Sonic, or the plants that we used to grow food.

"This is a laboratory that was used for conducting experiments. They had to store food and even install a kitchen because the scientist who worked down here would sometimes spend days down here. Would you like to go to the kitchen?" He asked.

"What's a kitchen?" I asked.

"Why child, it's a place where you make food. Now follow me. I need to get you a good breakfast." I nodded and he turned around expecting me to follow him. When I got off of the rectangle I felt a strange sensation come over me. It wasn't heat like I was used to. It felt the exact opposite. I couldn't think of a word. Then I looked at my hands and feet. I realized that my boots and gloves were nowhere to be found.

"Mephiles? Can I have my boots and gloves please?" He turned around and when to one of the standing up rectangles in the room. He pulled on what appeared to be levers and a smaller rectangle came out of the bigger one! I stared in awe wondering what the heck I just it was. Mephiles reached into the rectangle and pulled out a pair of gloves and shoes. The shoes looked like my old ones but had strange yellow bracelets on the top of each and the same with my gloves. When Mephiles brought them to me to put on I was a little scared but I still put them on. I put the gloves on first and they felt very comfortable. The boots were too.

"These new boots and gloves will make it easier to use your physic powers. I designed them so that they would look like your old ones. Do you like them?"

"Yeah they're awesome!" I replied.

"Good, now follow me. We're going to get more food."

"I'm already full." I responded. I was use to eating very small portions of food in order to feed everyone else. I didn't want to waste food. In the camp, every scrap counted.

"Silver, I have a good food supply. You can eat more if you want." Mephiles replied. I still shook my head. He sighed. We walked out of the room and into a long hallway. More strange lights lit up the hallway. I felt the sensation again. It felt like a bunch of bumps were forming under my fur.

Hey Mephiles?" I asked.

"Yes child?"

"Why am I shaking? I don't feel warm. I feel... Strange." He turned around and looked at me. He seemed confused as if I should know what this feeling is but I don't.

"Child, it is called cold." He answered.

"Is that what this feeling is? Cold?"

"Yes." He answered while turning around. We walked some more when I finally said.

"I don't like it. It's not warm like under those cloths in that room."

"Not many people do like the cold. But if gives us a want for warmth. Haven't you ever gotten sick of this heat trap of a city?"

"Well, I was born into it. I'm use to heat."

"Well child, with the stuff that we will be doing, I'm afraid that you will have to get use to different climates."

"Climates?"

"Oh never mind. We're here." Mephiles stopped in front of a door just like the others and pressed a button on the wall. The door flew up and the lights in the room flashed on.

"Come in and sit down."

"Okay." I answered. The room was white; it had those strange lights on the walls again; it was small and was able to fit some strange looking boxes on one side, and on the other there was a white table and chairs. Mephiles guided me to the table. He sat on one end, I sat on the other.

"Silver," he started to say. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

"It's something that is completely your choice, but I want to train you."

"Train me for what?" I asked.

"To save your time." He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am from the past. Or to be more precise the present." Mephiles answered.

"You're a time traveler? Cool!" I answered.

"Child," he said getting up and walking over to me. "I am the unnamed cloud from the story I told you."

"Wait what?"

"Let me explain. When I was created, I wasn't even given a chance to see the world for what it really was. Instead, you father trapped me inside a scepter for 15 years. On top of this, when I did get out, I took on his form. While I may not look exactly like your father, I did absorb his shadow which allowed me to not only absorb some of his power, but also gave me shape."

"If you are the cloud from the story, why not just join with Iblis? Wouldn't you want to be with your other half?"

"I cannot absorb the Iblis of this time."

"Why not?"

"He has consumed so many souls that at this point, fusion together would kill us both."

"Why tell me this?" I asked.

"Because I need your help Silver. I need you to be the savior of the future."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because of your power." Mephiles answered.

"Well why can't you do it?" I asked.

"I can't because when the king and queen when splitting Iblis and me apart, even if the two personalities in a creature are so prominent to the point that it was possible to spit them apart, is a crime against nature and disrupted the flow of time. Iblis and I are both time anomalies that should have never existed. Because of this my very involvement in the past and present can affect the future. The future that you have now is what would happen if the only thing that I did in the present was time travel. Due to lack of sufficient power at my disposal, I'm afraid that soon after my revival into the world outside my prison, I could not sustain myself in the present. I was forced to send myself to the future. I did however send you father to the future to see the results of our training. By taking part here, I might be able to change the past and fuse with Iblis."

"But how could Iblis survive in the present if he didn't have power?" I asked.

"He absorbed souls when he first came into the world." Mephiles pulled out a gigantic purple gem that was so big it fit in his palm"

"I found the purple one when I first came to the future. It allows me to take its own energy and use it for myself. When the time is right I will join with Iblis and become Solaris."

"But if you will become Solaris and I will never see you again!" I yelled.

"True, but I don't want to have to rely on these stupid emeralds for the rest of my life in order to stay alive. Please Silver; help me become my true self. Not some incomplete being, not some torn apart half just a full person." I looked down at the table. I didn't know what to say. I have two threads in my life. One being my dad and the other Mephiles. If I grab Mephiles' I will be pulled up by him, but when I make it to the top, he will no longer be there for me and I will drift forever in loneliness. If I grab my day's string, there might not even be a tug and I will just fall deeper into loneliness.

"Mephiles, I will help you." I finally answered. Looking up at him.

"Yes good. Now let me make you some-"

"On one condition." I interrupted.

"What do you need child?" He asked.

"I want you to find someone for me to stay with after you are gone. I don't want you to leave me alone without any string to grab onto when you leave and become Solaris. Deal?" I felt the fire in my eyes. The determination to get something that I wanted so much. A friend. Not a family member, not an adult, just a good friend my age that could play with me. That's what I really wanted. Mephiles looked at me with a warming smile.

"Okay child. It's a deal." Mephiles stood up from his chair.

"Follow me." He commanded. I got up and followed him outside the room. He lead me down a hallway that at first looked fine, but as we traveled further down it, looked more and more torn up like a bomb went off in the hallway. When we reached the end of the hallway, there was a bunch of rubble in front of something. Mephiles looked at me.

"Clear the rubble Silver." He said.

"Okay. I'll try." I pointed my hand at the door but it didn't move.

"I can't. I don't have the anger."

"You can. But you can't let anger fuel your power." Mephiles responded.

"How?" I asked.

"Think of a memory most dear to you. Use the happiness as fuel when remembering it." I searched my memories. What is a good memory? I searched and searched trying to find one until it was found.

(Flashback)

I was on a swing. Dad was pushing me. I kept going back and forth yelling,

"Push me higher! Push me higher!" And dad did what I asked. I kept going higher and higher until dad pushed me a little too hard making me go all the way to the top and back down. I wasn't hurt. It was fun going so high and reaching the top. Dad stopped the swing after I went all the way around asking me,

"Are you okay Silver?"

"Yeah! That was awesome! Let's do that again!" I said completely oblivious to the fact that I almost got hurt.

"I think that you have had enough swinging for today." Dad responded. I giggled.

"You're right daddy. I didn't take turns! It's your turn now." I said with a big smile. He smiled back.

"Are you sure that you can push me Silver?" He asked. I nodded with great excitement.

"Okay then." He responded. We switched spots on the swing set and I started to push him. He was heavy, but I got him a little high. Then he started to pump his legs. He got higher without my help. I moved to the side and started to pout.

"Hey no fair! You never told me that you could do that!" I yelled.

"Hey you gave me a turn. I never said that I wouldn't put you to work." Dad said with a smile. I walked to the grass and sat down. Dad stopped swinging and joined me. The day was leading to night and we watched the sun set. He turned to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"I love you Silver." He said.

"I love you to daddy." I answered.

(Flashback ends)

A tear came and slowly fell from my cheek to the ground. I stretched my hand out in front of the rubble. It began to glow green just like when I got angry. I cleared away the rubble to find a door.

"Good Silver good. Now open the door." Mephiles commanded. I looked at the door. I lifted up my other hand so it was with the hand that was already up and pulled them apart. As I did this, the door opened. When I looked inside, there was still more rubble. Without Mephiles asking, I moved the rubble to the sides of the room. He looked shocked. I smiled at him. He came out of his shock and smiled back. When we passed the door, I noticed a skeleton of what appeared to be a man dressed in white.

"Who is that?" I asked Mephiles.

"That is the old king of Solenna." He answered.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"A fellow scientist with a foolish hunger for power tricked him and destroyed part of this lab. He is not what we are looking for though. Search the room. Clear any rubble you find. You're sure to find what I'm looking for. It's hard to miss."

"Okay." I responded. I looked around the room. As I walked around I noticed that there were a few misplaced pieces of ruble around something. I cleared the rocks with ease and there appeared to be a tube of some kind behind it covered in dust. I walked up and rubbed some of the dust off of the tube and saw legs. I was confused.

"Someone's in there?" I said to myself. "Hey Mephiles come over here!"

"What is it Silver?" He asked.

"I found a tube of some kind." I responded. "Someone's in it!" Mephiles walked over to me. He wiped off some more of the dust on top of the tube and revealed a face of what appeared to be a purple cat with some kind of red birthmark on her forehead.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"She was the savior of this world. May I present to you, Blaze the cat. Or at least her look alike."

**Author's notes: hey guys listen I'm sorry that I took a week off. I didn't want to but I got really REALLY sick. (Let's just leave it at that) so yeah mix back and with new chapters for all three. I'm going too stuck with updating once a week now so that's that. How did you guys like this chapter? I loved certain parts of it like the Silver flashback to when he was five. I thought that it would be good to have the old base be where Mephiles takes care of Silver. Also for all those who didn't read my prequel story, now you know for certain that Blaze is in this. There was no way that I was not going to have her in the story. Also if you guys ever try to rewrite the sonic 06 story, be prepared to do some serious time travel thinking cus that's what I'm doing right now. Trying to make sense of time travel. Hope you guys liked the chapter and as always follow favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Silvers story chapter 4

"Her name is Blaze?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why is she in there?"

"To have her sleep until she is needed."

"What can she do?"

"She could absorb Iblis." Mephiles answered. I stood there wide-eyed at the thought.

"Let's get her out of there and have her seal Iblis!" Mephiles gave me the look.

"It is not that simple Silver. First we need to find two chaos emeralds since Iblis are stronger in this time and second of all, she can't absorb Iblis."

"But you just said-"

"I said that she could absorb Iblis. I never said that she would survive."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mephiles sighed.

"She can't absorb Iblis because she wasn't completed. The king over there and another scientist worked on creating her. But like I said before the other scientist wanted power and didn't want to seal Iblis but to harness his power. To make sure that his plans weren't stopped by the king, he made sure that this part of the lab was destroyed."

"Then why keep Blaze?"

"He wanted an escape goat if Iblis got too out of hand. Unfortunately he never got to use her."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"In an attempt to leave the city, he tried to leave in his airship, but it... Malfunctioned. And crashed."

"Can we wake her up?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would we be looking for her?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." I answered. Mephiles smiled; turned around; and walked over to some big box that was sticking up from the floor. I followed him and noticed that there buttons on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is a control panel. It will let me wake her up." The second after he said that, the room started to shake and lights were flashing. Without thinking, I grabbed Mephiles' hand.

"Mephiles?" I asked very very nervously.

"What is it child?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I responded. He patted me on the head and responded,

"You have seen far worse than this Silver. It's alright I have the situation under control. Now be ready to greet her." I looked up and nodded. After a few more seconds of the room almost collapsing in on us, the rumbling stopped and the top of the tube popped off. Smoke came out of the tube and slowly, the cat came out. She was about my age. She had white pants with feathers around the bottom edges; a purple shirt with some tailcoat in it; a gold necklace; some white gloves; and finally dark pink heals with a white strip across the top of each of them. When she sat up from the tube, she tried to walk but fell down on the floor face first. I let go of Mephiles' hand and ran to pick her up. I held her a little off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked confused.

"Is it time for me to seal Iblis master?" She asked. I looked at her surprised that she even knew what she was meant for. Mephiles walked over.

"No. You can't seal Iblis." He said. Blaze turned her head to see Mephiles.

"Why is that? It's what I know to do." She responded.

"You can't because you were never completed." Blaze's eyes widened in shock and then she quickly closed them and turned her head away from Mephiles and down to the ground. I turned to Mephiles.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it." I said to him. I looked down at Blaze. She was whispering something to herself.

"My existence isn't even complete. Why should I live?"

"You should live because you can make a difference." I responded stroking her fur. "Just because something about you isn't good, that doesn't mean that you have to give up on life. Stay alive and live with me. Together we can defeat Iblis without resorting to sealing him in you." She looked up at me surprised that I answered her question. I knew it wasn't meant to be answered, but I still wanted to make my point. She stood up and I stood up with her. She was taller than me! She looked at me and said,

"Thank you. I will live on and try to kill Iblis another way." I nodded. Mephiles started to clap.

"Bravo my two students. Now, your first mission is to go and defeat some of Iblis' minions. Think you can do it?" I looked at Blaze. She nodded.

"Yeah." I said looking back at Mephiles. "Now tell us where to go." Mephiles smiled.

"Your first stop is the middle of town. That place should have a few of his minions." He answered. I looked at Blaze. She nodded.

"Can you please show us out of this place?" She asked.

"Why yes of course. Silver, hold my hand and Blaze hold his." She looked skeptical about it but grabbed my hand and I grabbed Mephiles'. He pulled out a purple gem and said,

"Chaos control." There was a flash of light and suddenly the three of us were in the middle of the city. I turned to Mephiles.

"I will be back in about two days. I want to see if the two of you can work together well. Goodbye!" He said to me.

"Wait Mephiles!"

"Chaos control." He said and was gone. I turned to Blaze. She was staring at the city.

"I know it's not much, but I'm sure that the rest of the world looks much better than here." She turned and looked at me.

"So Iblis did this?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually I was wondering, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"Well I think that my master when he created me uploaded or did something to give me this knowledge." She answered.

"Well now that I know that, what do you say that we find someplace to sleep?"

"Wait, you haven't told me your name."

"Oh, it's Silver. Silver the hedgehog."

"Oh okay and my name is Blaze the cat." I already knew her name, but it was nice of her to introduce herself. We walked for a while until we found a building that wasn't totally destroyed. When we walked in the place looked like any other abandoned building. Totally trashed. Old things from the world before mine were there, but you could tell that the place was raided. I looked and found the stairs that lead up to the upper levels. We found a suitable spot to sleep on the third floor. There weren't any of those rectangular comfy things there, but it had protection. The walls were still intact for the most part and there were those small rectangular things that you could put your head on. All that was there were old kitchen things, a torn up couch, and a table with chairs.

"Well which room do you want Blaze?" I asked her.

"Can't we just both sleep on that couch over there?" She asked back.

"Sure. It will be much better than sleeping in one of those rooms." I answered. The sky was getting dark but the streets were still lit up thanks to all of the lava but at least it's just like in camp where we just closed our eyes and tried to ignore the light. As the two of us sat on the couch I asked Blaze,

"Do you like it here?" She looked at me from the other side.

"It's the only place that I know of. Why? Did you ever leave the city?" I looked up at the ceiling remembering what life was like. After I dug into my memories to use my physic powers most of my happy memories have been unlocked from my mind. But the sad ones, the ones that scared me, I can't seem to find. If I could, then maybe I could make peace with them.

"No. My dad when I was little took me to this playground that was virtually untouched by Iblis. It was our secret place that he would take me to. Best part, I never knew exactly where it was either. Dad would just pick me up and in a few seconds we were there. Those were the best days."

"It sounds like your dad was a good man." I looked at Blaze.

"No. He wasn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"He sealed Mephiles, the person who saved my life for fifteen years without even giving him a chance. The worst one though, the one that I can never forgive, is the fact that he left me and my mom in the city." Blaze's eyes widened and I curled up into a sitting up ball and started to cry.

"If he would have been there, he could have saved her! Now"

I heard Blaze crawl across the couch and felt her grab my hand.

"Silver, I will stay with you forever. I promise." I lifted my head up to see Blaze's face right in front of me. She looked very serious. Without thinking I sat straight up and gave her a hug. At first she didn't accept it, but after a few seconds, she hugged me back.

"Never leave each other's side?" I asked.

"Never. That is unless we have to use the bathroom." She said with a smile and I smiled back. She backed up to her side of the couch and I curled up on my end.

"Good night Blaze." I said.

"Good night Silver." She answered.

(Dream)

I was with mom in our old house. We didn't take care of some camp back then. It was just the four of us. Sonic, mom, dad, and I living in the remains of an old house. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and dad was with Sonic sitting at the kitchen table. On top of that I was my normal age! I was ten and dad and mom were in the same room!

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Silver this is our home. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"But you left. I heard you leave. You left."

"Silver what are you talking about? No go out with your father and-" mom didn't get to finish her sentence. Iblis crashed through the side of the house. I turned to where dad was but he wasn't there.

"DAD?! Where did you go?" I looked around but he and Sonic were nowhere to be found. I heard mom struggling behind me. When I turned around she was being absorbed into Iblis like before, chained to his stomach and everything.

"Silver. Why couldn't you save me?" She asked.

"No mom. I didn't have the power..."

"You had it after I was absorbed. Why couldn't you use it before?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!

"The answer is hidden in your memories. Find it Silver. Find it!" Mom sank into Iblis and was no longer chained to him.

"MOM! No. Not again. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

(Dream ends)

**Author's notes: I love writing Silvers story. Now silver will meet up with everyone soon, it's just that his story will naturally have more chapters in order to develop the character. Thanks for reading and as always review follow and favorite**.


	5. Chapter 5

Silvers story chapter 5

"Silver? SILVER!" Someone yelled. "Silver wake up! WAKE UP!" I felt my body shaking and slowly opened my eyes to find Blaze right in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare." She responded.

"Yeah I was. Thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome."

"So let's go find us some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" Blaze responded. We searched the apartment and found two cans of peaches. There was a knife in one of the drawers and I used it to open it. There were old forks in there too. It was hard to open the cans, but after ten minutes I got one opened and handed it to Blaze. It took me just two to open my can up.

"So did you have any dreams last night?" I asked Blaze.

"No I didn't unfortunately. I wish I did though." She answered with a sigh.

"Hey it's okay. I'm sure that once you experience the world a bit more you will remember your dreams."

"Thanks Silver."

"No problem. Now come on, let's go kill some lava monsters."

We left the building and right when we left the building, a fire ball was shot at the two of us. We both went flying into a wall. I looked back at Blaze. He arm appeared to be damaged and she was sitting up from the ground. I was a few feet from her. When I stood up, I turned around and saw more fireballs traveling toward Blaze. When it passed me it looked like it was in slow motion. I had no choice. I jumped in front of Blaze and tried to stop the boulders but I was a second too late. When the fireball landed I saw Blaze go flying.

It was happening again. The anger, the rage, it was taking over. I lost control. Wen the smoke cleared and I saw the lava worm responsible, I didn't hold back. I threw energy ball after energy ball until I couldn't see the thing anymore. More monsters surrounded me. I grinned.

"So you wish to challenge me? A foolish mistake." I said to them before ripping another lava worm in was the third time that I had changed only something was different. I didn't feel like I had much control over what I was doing. Sure the other two times I was in a blood rage, but I still felt I had some control over what I was doing. This time though, it felt as if another part of myself was taking over. I found myself loosing vision, fading into white. I found myself standing in black space.

"So we finally meet." A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Solaris."

"Solaris? Wait, you're what Mephiles will become when he joins with Iblis!"

"Yes that is correct."

"What are you doing inside my head?" I asked.

"Oh you're not trapped in your mind boy." Solaris' voice echoed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have transported your sub consciousness into the median between time while your body continues to have fun destroying everything."

"My what?" I asked.

"Basically I've transported your soul here while your body continues to fight."

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"I want to use your body to live in the world."

"Why can't you use your own?"

"Silver, do you see me right now?"

"No, I just hear you."

"Exactly. When I was created, I was a blue flame barely able to sustain myself with all of the power inside of me. When I was split in two, Iblis and Mephiles had to find ways to survive in the world. Mephiles chose to retreat to the future when he was created while Iblis chose to absorb souls. Now when Mephiles joined with Iblis it created an affect. At first, I looked just like him, but as Ilbis' power began to pour out of me, there was an explosion that sent me outside of time and into this black space. My soul is in the air here. I can speak but that's about it."

"So you want to use my body to experience the world? But my world is destroyed."

"Think of it like this, which would you pick, a bowl of rice, or a bowl of old leaves."

"The bowl of rice of course." I answered.

"But rice has no taste. And if I were to ask you how it was you would have no answer. But if you chose the bowl of leaves, at least you would have something to complain about right?" There was a long pause between us.

"True, but how would this work?"

"My soul will follow you out of here and attach itself to your body. I will only take over if you need me to and I will slowly recreate a body for myself that way you won't need me. There will be times that I will go back to that black space to conserve my energy. Do we have a deal?" I thought about it.

"Deal." I answered. In all actuality I shouldn't have agreed to his deal, but I don't want him to waste away here with nothing to do. Once his body is created then I he will be gone. A few years won't hurt.

"Let's go." He said.

"How do we leave?"

"Just leave that to me."

"Okay." I thought of myself destroying everything. There was a sudden pull on my legs.

"AHHHHHH! What's happening?!" I yelled.

"Relax Silver, you're just being pulled back into time." Solaris answered.

"BUT IT HURTS!"

"It's easier to exist outside of time than in between. Just power through it."

"Okay." I answered. Suddenly we were in the sky and I could see myself floating in the air destroying the city. The power that was being used was incredible. It would take me years to be able to lift a building without the rage that I had that day. As I faded into my body, I felt Solaris attached to me.

"Now Silver, stop the blood rage." He commanded. I listened and slowly floated down to the ground. Surprisingly, I was close to Blaze. She was under some rubble. I used my power to clear the ruble that was on top of her.

"BLAZE!" I yelled. I saw her eyes slowly open.

"Silver. What happened?" she asked..

"I defeated them." I answered while picking her up."

"Silver! Are you okay?!" A familiar voice from behind yelled. I turned around to see Mephiles a few feet behind me.

"Mephiles! It's Blaze! She's hurt!" He flew toward us. I handed Blaze to him.

"Silver, I'm sorry I put you through that." He said to me looking down at Blaze.

"Hey it wasn't totally bad. At least I got to meet Solaris." I answered. Mephiles looked up from the ground.

"What do you mean by you met Solaris? I'm half of him child!"

"Let me handle this Silver." Solaris said in my head.

"Okay but I don't know how you'll explain this." I answered. I suddenly felt numb and I saw myself become transparent and exit my body. When I looked back at my body I saw a few differences. For one my eyes were now gray. I was also a little bit taller. My face had more of a stern, no confident look on it.

"Hello Mephiles. I've wanted to meet you. So you're half of me. Well, I guess the personality seems mostly the same." Mephiles looked confused.

"Silver, are you playing games with me?" He asked.

"I am not Silver. I am Solaris."

**Authors notes: I'M BACK BABY! Sorry for the long break I just had a lot going on this past month. But I'm back and ready to write!**


End file.
